Reunited
by savethesharks1
Summary: Louise is a senior in high school and bumps into the first guy she'd finally opened up to during her freshman year, only to have him take another girl to prom and lose contact after graduating. Logan is back to sell his parents house but ends up bumping into Louise at an old skate spot he'd used to meet her at in the past. Logan is only 4 years older in this fic. Mature content
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these characters. I just like the Louise and Logan pairing :) I made it to where Logan was only 4 years older than Louise. So while she is 18 in this he is only 22. :) please review and let me know what you think. I love bobs burgers and I'm surprised that there isn't more fanfic for it**

 **Louise**

"Its official, I'm going to gut punch that fool!"

All the eyes in the restaurant turned on me after my violent outburst. Even my father peaked out from behind the grill.

"Louise what's going on now?"

"Bob! You stick to what you do best! BURGERS! I'll be busy with what I do best! DOLING OUT REVENGE!"

Sure enough he rolled his eyes and went back to flipping burgers. As far as he was concerned I was nearly out of high school now and soon would be wreaking havoc on the rest of society outside of Wagstaff High.

Senior year was halfway over. And the ONE TIME, well mainly the only time, I'd trusted a guy I'd gotten my face smashed into the concrete of reality! Reality being that guys were assholes and always would be! I should have learned with the ass hat that I'd trusted freshman year not to do this again. I mean that guy had even had me hating him when I was only 9!

"GENE!"

"He's upstairs Louise, working on some musical about natural body functions for the museum or something." My dad was still flipping burgers and talking through the order window some more about something he needed me to help him with as I walked out the front door to walk up to the house.

As soon as I stepped inside I heard a melody of farts and burps to follow.

"Gene I've gotta say, the whole sense of immaturity and efforts to be obnoxious finally paid off. Who would have thought that a museum would keep you around for all their disgusting musical needs and pay you as well?"

"That's where you're wrong. I never had to put in effort to be obnoxious. You're just jealous that you're still stuck in school and I'm finally free!"

I wasn't the only one shocked that my dear old clumsy obnoxious brother had grown taller instead of wider when puberty hit. I seriously thought he'd be pudging around the rest of his life. But unlike me, high school had been kind to him. He'd made the varsity football team and the more touchdowns he'd made the more people overlooked his weirdness. And that had in turn helped cover my own ass from the cold heartless bitch of high school cliques, no one wanted to brush off the little sister of the star and cause him to quit the team. Too bad that mentality hadn't stuck after Gene had even more surprisingly graduated high school.

Not that I formed to any one group. I liked being on my own. I hated the fake barbies in my school. They all listened to shit music and couldn't wait to throw themselves at boys. And the boys were the exact same. The couple friends I did end up having had already graduated.

I grabbed him around his shirt collar and starting shaking him but no matter how much force I put into it he wouldn't budge in the slightest.

"Do you remember your dear friend Kevin? Do you Gene!?"

"Yea, well we weren't really friends, but yea." Gene looked at me and I could tell he remembered him.

"If I were to ask you, say what his deepest darkest fear was, would you know?"

"Spiders! The other guys played a prank on him when he was a freshman with spiders and he didn't show up to school for nearly a week!"

I laughed to myself….let's see if Kevin ever thought messing with me again would be a good idea. And let's see how much Millie still wants to go to the winter formal with him after he has a major spaz attack in front of the whole school.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is a bit longer, but I wanted them to hurry up and meet up but didn't want to rush into it too fast. I don't own any of these characters. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! :)**

 **Logan**

God, I couldn't believe I was back in this hell hole of a town. Four years away had not been long enough. And now to be stuck clearing out my childhood home and responsible for putting it on the market was even worse. My divorced parents really liked acting petty down to the very end of the legal hearings.

Four years at NYU hadn't been long enough. I didn't even want to be here as it was. At least I was going to make a killing off of doing my parents dirty work. Enough to set me up across the country and open my own art studio.

There was only one thing, or rather one someone, that I really did not want to run into. And I knew that if I did run into them I'd have a lot of explaining to do. Sometimes just leaving things alone was best.

I'd make sure to stay off of the stretch that held a certain burger joint, and forget driving by the Wonder Wharf to see how it had fared over the past four years.

Yupp, that settled it, I'd just pass the time working on the house and I'd only go to skate at night when everyone else should be at home themselves.

 **Louise  
** "You should have seen it Gene! The horror I instilled in that huge coward! The power I felt! I tell ya, I think I might have been a dictator in a previous life."

Gene just shrugged at me and kept walking towards his room. I knew he wouldn't care too much, he'd been working on that damned musical for a week straight and wanted to talk about little else. But I just had to let him know that my revenge had been sweeter than a bowl of ice cream with a cherry on top. Millie wouldn't even look at Kevin after that pep rally. And I knew everyone would be wondering how a whole legion of spiders had gotten into his football helmet without getting out before he put it over his head….but a girl had to have some mystery about her, and I would refuse to tell.

Now with everything all settled at home, and knowing the big Belch himself was off in la la land, I could get outta there. With no worries about Linda to stop me either. Huh, Linda, whom always wanted me to call her mom, but how a "mother" could be called mom when she was too busy on a wine tour of America to be a parent was beyond me. Yet she had been conveniently been away for the past few weeks promoting some wine book she had written. And she would be even more conveniently missing in action for another few months still.

The ladder outside of my window never even made a squeak. I'd greased that baby up good since freshman year. I needed breathing space from this house. And the skate park was just far enough away to give me that quality polluted air I craved.

I could be there in ten minutes flat if I wanted. And God did I want to be there tonight.

Walking up to the park entrance even now I felt the weight on my shoulders lifted. I'd just kick back and think, then head home.

Even after an hour had passed I didn't plan on leaving any time soon. I could sleep in first period. The homeroom teacher did just about the same as well anyways.

I laid back on one of the benches and looked upwards. Even though I'd gotten my revenge on Kevin it still sucked being suckered in by a guy. An asshole of a guy at that. And even though I was supposed to be the Belcher that never cried I let a few tears fall. No one was around anyways to judge me for it. No one would see that I actually had those horrible things called feelings.

 **Logan**

Midnight felt safe enough to go skating. I'd had little time to do it back at NYU so one of the pluses about being here meant I'd get around to my hobby more. But damn if I got there and expected to be by myself.

Skating up I saw someone laying on the bench. Even though they were probably homeless I had been hoping to have the place to myself. But the closer I got I started to make out their shape….and the color of their tank top….and even more so the pink beanie on top of their head.

 _Louise…._

The sound of my skateboard against the pavement must have reached her because she shot up from the bench and looked right at me, and I couldn't help but feel gut punched.

She had tears in her eyes, Louise NEVER cried. Never even showed much emotion besides anger.

And man did those eyes look huge right now. It took a lot not to ride up to her and grab her, to hold her to my chest. What the hell was my problem? I couldn't do this right now, I didn't need to be seeing this right now.

"DAMNIT TO HELL!" was all I heard her holler out before she took off and jumped the fence presumably to head home.

And I was too shocked to even move after her or stop her.

The only thing I could think was to wonder what, or lord help them who, had made Louise cry like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in so long! I was taken on a surprise birthday trip/vacation and have been away from home! But I already have the next few chapters I'm working on. Thank you all so much for following and reading. Leave me a review if you'd like and let me know what you think :)**

 **Louise**

DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!

What the hell was HE doing back in this town?! And why the hell did I choose tonight of all nights to actually let myself cry?!

"Damn it, damn it, damn it….."  
Even the mantra I kept repeating out loud wasn't doing me any good. And it was past midnight. I'd let time get too far away from me. Even the bars were winding down. Hopefully the big burger man was still passed out after his nightly date with a bottle of scotch. A date all in the name of forgetting his marriage to a basically non-existent wife.

"Hey sweetie, you look a little young to be having a potty mouth like that."

I turned on the voice and saw some middle aged, beer gut, pathetic excuse of a man leering at me.

"Hey yourself grandpa, you look a little old to still have a hairline at all. How'd you pull that one off?"

The guy smelt terrible of whiskey, and he'd already started working on a bald patch. And I must have struck a nerve because his hand reached up to touch the bald spot I'd just insulted.

"You little bitch."

Shit, I'd gone and pissed off someone that I had no business even talking to, again. Woe is me, I just couldn't seem to stay on the straight path of life spreading smiles and cheer to all.

"Listen geezer, I'm not in the mood to deal with whatever midlife crisis you have been obviously going through the past ten or so years. Move it or lose it. I got somewhere to be."

But he didn't move it, and definitely wasn't going to lose it, the guy outweighed me by more than I could even guess. And I started to feel my stomach turn. I'd always had this problem. Shit coming out of my mouth before I thought it over even in horrible situations. Even when my _mother_ asked me if I wanted to come with her when she was leaving.

"You smart mouthed little cu..."

I didn't let him finish and kicked him as hard as I could in the shin. Then turned to high tail it in the other direction. Too bad the tail didn't get all that high. The bastard had a handful of my hair yanking me back before I could even get a few steps away.

"Ouch! Let me go old man!" And that was when I felt his hand clamp over my mouth and nose.

 _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_

I couldn't breathe! I couldn't fucking breathe! And this fat old bastard didn't even care!

"Should have had more respect for your elders little girl." His laugh scared me. All the courage I'd had to insult him was gone. It was all replaced by panic and fear.

I felt him slam me into the brick wall of the side of the bar. I was getting fuzzy feeling. And since I couldn't pull his smelly arms off of me and my mouth I pushed it in farther instead, and bit as hard as I could.

"YOWWWW!"

Oh dear sweet Jesus! AIR!

I was too busy gulping it in to see his hand coming back at me.

"No…"

But his hand didn't come back to cover my mouth, instead I slammed against it. And even though I didn't feel pain I could taste blood.

"YOU MOTHER FU…" The words weren't even out of my bleeding mouth before I heard a familiar voice yell.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! Thanks so much for following and reading. Leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Louise**

Logan was running over from the other side of the block and the drunk took it as a cue to run to his truck and burn off.

"Lou, are you alright?"

"It's Louise, and I'm fine. I was handling it."

"Yea sure you were. I could see you were handling it oh so damn well."

He raised his hand to my mouth to wipe the blood away and then the pain finally hit me.

"MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Logan didn't look too amused as I let out some more cursing.

"Jesus this shit hurts!"

"Well getting hit will do that to you Louie girl."

"Stop calling me anything other than Louise shit head."

Logan at least had the sense to look away. Too bad he didn't have enough sense to just go away all together.

"Louise. Happy? Come on I'll make sure you get home ok."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll get home just fine _Logan_."

He laughed. But he didn't sound like he was finding anything funny. It was more sarcastic. And boy did I know sarcasm when I heard it.

"Yea, _Louise_ , seemed like you were getting home just _fine_ until I stepped in."

I knew he was right, and I really was grateful. But like I'd always been, I didn't really do grateful or any other of those cheap feelings.

"Do whatever you want. I'm late getting back. Bye."

I walked off knowing that he would follow behind me. Like he'd always done in the past.

 **Logan**

What the hell had she been thinking? And what the hell had I been thinking?

I should have followed her right away, but I'd been too caught up in being surprised to see her. Too caught up in wondering why'd she'd been crying. Too stupid jealously wondering if it had been a damn guy who she'd been crying over.

Then being surprised at myself for still feeling jealous over a chick who I'd obviously left in the dust a long ass time ago.

Even now I was watching her walk away thinking about just how long ago it had been. Her hair was no longer in pig tails. And it was so damn long.

No more bunny ears, just a pink beanie. Green was obviously still her favorite color. But her shirts hugged her body tighter now, and made me realize how much that had changed over the past four years too.

She walked with more determination even. Before when we'd been close she was so unsure of herself and everything around her.

Louise really had been unsure of herself, even though she tried so hard to make everyone think otherwise. And I guess the only reason I had known was because I'd been the same way.

I didn't leave until I saw her shimmy back up the fire escape into her room. And I wouldn't be a guy if I hadn't enjoyed the view from below while she did it either. Especially since the jeans looked so damn good on her.

"Don't even go there Logan. You're just here to sell the house and get on your way."

Even though I said it to myself I should have known I wouldn't listen.


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for still following my story :) I don't own anything. Leave reviews and let me know what you think. I've already started working on the next few chapters as well :)**

 **Logan**

Three months had passed since I'd seen Louise. What I thought would be quick work of selling the house had turned into a never ending nightmare. Mold, inspections, and a weird rabid raccoon infestation in the attic had pushed my timetable of staying in this hellhole of a town way back.

Even now as I hung up with yet another contractor I couldn't help but groan. A pipe leak had caused some mildew in the wood under the kitchen sink and the contractor who took care of that was booked for the next two weeks.

Three months of back and forth wondering if I should go by a certain burger diner. I'd seen red the last time I saw her. With that disgusting clump of a guy man handling her. What the hell had she been thinking going out so late? Her parent's restaurant wasn't exactly located in an area like King's Head Island.

I'd even gone by the skate park a few times before the first snow fell, hoping to bump into her again, hopefully not in tears. But she hadn't popped back up.

Now the snow was too heavy and deep to skate and it would be obvious if she caught me there that I'd been going for her. So here I was keeping put. Putting up with my parents problems that they were too immature to do themselves.

I'd graduated NYU with an art degree….but here I was, stuck, trying to figure out which curtains would go with new floors. A regular modern day Martha Stewart. The only thing keeping me here was the twenty five percent cut they'd promised me after the sale went through. Twenty five percent would be enough to open up my art studio without having to dip into my trust fund my grandfather had left me. I didn't want to touch that money until I'd made it on my own.

I'd swallow my pride and take the cut from the house sale though. Even though I hadn't wanted to take shit from my parents. I needed it to finally cut ties with them. Four years ago I'd finally realized that not all parents were the cookie cutter television type. So for now I'd just pass the time and hope to bump into a pink beanie wearing, hell raising, stubborn girl who I'd left behind just like my parents.

 **Louise**

God, why do people have to make such a big deal out of high school dances! The winter formal was just a couple months ago. Now they're wanting to plan a huge spring dance when the snow is still coming down. Every turn in the hall I'd made I was bumping into posters begging people to sign up for the planning committee.

Not that I'd go to any dance anyways. I hadn't even wanted to go to the winter formal with he who shall not be named. That stupid punk. I still felt giddy every time I thought of my spider prank though.

But if I were being honest there had been one person I'd wanted to go to a dance with, even had plans to go with. Now he was a person I never wanted to show my face in front of again though. Three months hadn't done anything to take away from my never ending embarrassment.

"Hey Louise."

I peeked a look over my shoulder and caught blonde hair and heard spastic breathing. No effing way was I getting caught up on the Millie Crazy Train today!  
"Yea, no…I'd say let's talk later but I live for the day you go mute….so don't hold your breath on putting this off for a later time."

I didn't even bother turning around to face her. I'd already reached the double doors that would bring me to my freedom. Thursday meant tomorrow was Friday, which meant the weekend after that. Thank God.

I heard the doors open and slam close as I'd already made my way down the steps. Once again I didn't need to turn fully around to know who it was. Jesus you'd think I was a cult leader the way this chick followed on my coat tails.

"Millie for the love of GOD stop drinking the damn kool-aid and leave me alone!"

"Come on Louise, let's just talk!" Millie whined in a nasally voice.

I decided to just ignore it and keep walking. Millie was never going to leave me alone for as long as I lived in this hellhole town. She lived to be me. Probably would have no problem cutting off my skin and wearing it as a suit. Creepy girl that one is. Even creepier is the fact that she wanted everything I'd wanted. Freshman year made me get over the illusion that we could ever be friends. I'd been nice in middle school, agreed to let go of the past where she'd been a royal pain in my ass, and how does she repay me? By being an even bigger pain in my ass.

"Halfway home Louise, just keep putting one foot in front of the other, don't turn at the bus depot, don't buy a one way ticket out of here, you can do it."

I chanted this mantra every day on my walk home from school. It'd worked so far. Here's to hoping it would stick until graduation.

Maybe today I'd switch it up though. I'd been wanting to stop by the book store and pick up the new book they'd ordered on lock picking. Nothing like juvenile delinquency to keep my spirits up.

The book store had only been five minutes out of my way. All Booked Up was the only bookstore in town. And they knew to stock my favorites. Lock picking never had a section until I became a regular. You could say All Booked Up finally got a decent sense of taste after I started frequenting it.

The doors glided open easily and the smell of old pages filled my nose. I'd never let anyone see that I loved this place. Usually I only came right at closing time but today I'd let Millie get to me.

I turned a corner of a row of books looking down at the latest in lock picking when I hit what felt like a brick wall and thudded to my ass.

"What the hell buddy! Should I install a compass on your damn forehead so you can see where you're going next time?" I looked up from blue Vans, to ripped jeans, to a faded red shit, to a damn face I couldn't help but feel a little trickle of happiness to see.

"Well Louie girl, you could put a compass up there but I'd have to put one on yours too. You were the one nose deep in that book when YOU ran in to ME."


	6. Chapter 6

**Louise**

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit._

This day could honestly not take any more turns for the worse unless it was literally a train going into hell.

"Yea, well, my bad. Now could you get out of my way so I can go back to living a day that you weren't interrupting me with your horrible sense of direction."

Even though I'd swatted his hand away when he tried to help me up he was still standing there staring at me.

"So today you're choosing to not understand English?" My sarcasm game was strong and I knew he could pick up on it.

" _Sorry_ Louise. Let me get right on getting out of your way."

True to Logan form he barely moved an inch and made it to where I had to brush by him to get around him and towards my escape.

I looked up at his eyes and could tell he was challenging me. The damn bastard knew how I hated backing down from any kind of bet. Joke was on him though because I could play the game just as much as he did.

"Go on by Louie girl, you sure seemed to be in a hurry earlier to get away from me."

He actually had the balls to have a cocky smirk on his face. Joke was about to be on him though.

I started to make it seem like I was going to turn my back on him to shimmy by without touching him. At the last second though I flipped around to where my body was pushed completely against his and when I looked up my mouth was just a breath away from his. I could smell the fear on him at that moment, and boy did I enjoy the smell of fear.

"Oh sorry _Logan_ , you made it kind of a tight fit, I don't know if I'm going to fit through you and the shelves behind me."

 **Logan  
** I should have known better than to challenge my dear old four eared friend. She never backed down from any kind of challenge and I'd honestly just wanted to make her as uncomfortable as she'd been making me recently.

But when she turned herself around to face me and her chest pushed up against mine it took every bit of self-control I had.

 _Damn, damn, damn._

"You'd better back up now Louise."

Her giggle dripped with sarcasm and I was still struggling with holding myself back.

"And why is that _Logan_? You can dish it but you can't take it? Figures, you always did strike me as the weakling who couldn't—"

I just couldn't stand her being so close anymore with that smart mouth turned up towards mine. Four years had basically done nothing to make my feelings go away. I crushed my mouth down onto hers probably harsher than I should have.

I felt her take in a sharp breath and completely lock up in my arms. All her sarcastic remarks and the reasons for leaving her alone all those years ago came up in my mind. All the anger towards her and myself surged through me right then. I hooked my hands under her arms and easily lifted her up and shoved her back on the shelf. It took a whole split second for her to loosen up and start kissing me back. And boy did she kiss me back.

Louise always had a kick ass approach to life, and apparently she had one towards kissing too. I couldn't get enough of it either. I pushed my hands through her hair and deepened the kiss. When her legs wrapped around me I stopped breathing.

Even though we were in a basically abandoned book store it was still out in the open. I dropped her to her feet and she swayed a little like she was dizzy.

"Uhhh you alright?"

Her response was a pretty crisp slap to the face.

 **Louise**

"WHAT THE HELL LOGAN?!"

The anger I felt was enough to burn a thousand suns! And I'm sure my face was the same color of those thousand suns burns!

I can't believe what he'd done! I can't believe what I'd done!

At least he had enough sense to look guilty.

"Stay away from me from now on. I mean it! HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE I DO LOGAN!"


End file.
